Bus ride :Tsuna's Punishment
by PumpkinDreamer
Summary: Reborn has punished his dear student for failing yet another test. The punishment? Well you will just have to read and find out , though I belieave at the end of it, its hardly a punishment. I think Tsuna would like bus rides after this maybe, Ocx Tsuna One shot that is short enjoy, Yaoi! Don't like dont read it! ! You've been warned!


**Cutix33Ryotsu: well this was a very unexpeted short one shot I found. In my work so I might as well post it so here enjoy oh and I don't own any Reborn characters!**

* * *

><p>"Dame-Tsuna you have to do this" Reborn said standing at the bus stop. Tsuna looked at him freaked out.<p>

"Eh!? But I'm not a pervert" Tsuna whined.

"you have to, becuase of the test, you can choose a guy or girl it won't matter" Reborn said to Tsuna.

"Every part of this challenge is so perverted" Tsuna whined.

"you have, to and its gotta be discreetly" Reborn said. When the bus pulled up next to them.

"do it or die" He said. Tsuna sighed getting in the bus. He didn't want to do the test. It was all against his morals. It was his punishment for failing his last test.

Tsuna got on the bus and walked towards the back. There wasn't much people around. There wasn't a single person who had peeled to him.

'why do I have to do it' he cried looking around. When a boy his age got on. Tsuna blinked as he stared at the male with peached color hair. He wore glasses and his eyes where a midnight blue color.

Tsuna gulped upon seeing the other male who stopped infront of him holding on to a bar. He looked at the other people talking amongst themselves. The boy was reading a novel while hanging on. When the bus was crowded. He was pushed into the other male. His hand accidently touching his butt.

'Hiie! Now I really got to do it' he cried inwardly remebering the challenge. Tsuna blushed feeling kind of horrible but did it anyway. He used his hand and rubbed the other males ass.

'I'm a pervert' he cried inwardly.

The boy who was being groped freezed in reading his book. He blushed a little from the contact and smacked the hand away from him.

'whose touching me?' he wondered but couldn't find the source of the person cause the bus was to crowded.

He sighed going back to his book.

Tsuna kept his assualt not wanting to be killed by his tutor. At first he was just groping him. Then his hand manuvered to his crotch. He rubbed his crotch with his hands slowly.

'I hate the fact, that I'm enjoying this' he thought to himself as he put more pressure into rubbing the guys slowly growing arousal.

The boy who was being rubbed in the crotch bit his lips. He was trying to read the book in his hand but the one who was touching him, was making him feel aroused.

'N-no this is wrong, I shouldn't let some random stranger touch me' he thought when the bus suddenly stop making him fall backwards. He was caught by someone. The book he was reading had landed on his head.

The hand that was rubbing his crotch had reached into his pants.

"nngh!" he bit his lip feeling the hand stroking him slowly.

"mmm" he covered his mouth with his palm. When another hand went into his shirt pinching his nipple.

'f-feel so good! ! No this is wrong' he thought as his body betrayed him making him buck his hips. The hand stroke his erection fast.

"N-no mm" he leaned back into the person who was touching him. His mind going hazy from his now hard dick being pumped faster. The people on the bus had yet to notice such activity. The boy dropped his book on the ground.

His breathing hitched he bit back a moan when he cummed. He panted a little from his orgasm turning around to meet the eyes of another who was probably the same ages as him.

"Y-you were the one who.." he panted a little. The other looked guitly for doing such action. He stared at his guilt striken face.

"hmm.."he pushed the other down on the seat. He sat next to him.

"you should pay for what you have done to me" he said quietly.

"buut~since your so cute" he hummed touching the his chest. Then grabbing his shirt into a rough kiss. He pulled the other boy closer to him before releasing him.

"I will forgive you" he answered. His hand slowly going to down to his crotch rubbing the hard erection.

"but since your so hard let contuie shall we?" he asked rubbing his erection slowly.

"mm, not one to do this in public but would you care telling me your name? I would like to know the person who I am letting fuck me" he smirked a little at the reaction.

"Tsu-Tsuna.." the other boy answered blushing a little.

"Tsuna huh? I'm Setsu nice to meet you" Setsu stopped his advances. He unzipped Tsuna's pants. Then pulled out his dick.

"cute" he kissed the tip.

"w-wait have you done this before?" Tsuna asked.

"mm, nope" Setsu answered kissing and licking his tip teasingly. He looked up at him his eyes almost filled with lust.

"I'm a virgin but if it means to loose to you" he hummed.

"then I guess don't mind, you made me to horny to care anyway" he engulfed his dick with his mouth. Then sucked on it bobbing his head up and down.

Tsuna had to coved himself as not to cause a commotion. When it became to much he released into his mouth. Setsu drank all the substance before smirking at him.

"had enough already?" he asked. Tsuna blinked at him. He got up on the ground and held on to the pull, with one hand. With his other hand he began to suck on his fingers. He licked his finger knowing Tsuna was watching him. When he was done he stuck it in hole.

"mm"he stretched himself with his finger. That made his own mind go wild. When he was done fingering himself pulled Tsuna up to him.

"do it" he ordered. Tsuna complied to his wishes having to be aroused from his earlier actions.

Setsu bit his lip in pain. He tensed up then slowly relaxed.

"move now" he said. Tsuna thrusted into him hard. Then proceeded to move in and out of him slowly. When Tsuns hit that spot. Setsu grew weak in the knee's. He back a moan. When Tsuan bega. To move faster.

"Aah.." Setsu moaned moving into the rythm of Tsuna's thrust. He tried to keep his mouth shut no wanting to attract any unwanted attention. The grip on the pole grew harder as he Tsuna pounded into him harder.

He fought back the urge to scream his name. He was getting so sweaty and panting madly. When he felt hands on his hard cock.

"mm" he leaned back into Tsuna kissing him. To stop himself from moaning. He kissed more as he thursted into him.

"Tsuna" he called his name kissing him.

"I'm cumming" he whispered. With one last thrust they both cummed at the same time. Setsu now satisfied cleaned up the messed.

"Tsuna, huh?" he looked at him.

"thanks" Setsu got off the bus. He had a small limp in his step. When Tsuan got off he tried to think a out everything that just happened.

"you passed though I didn't expect you to loose your virginity" Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried. Reborn just smirked as they walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Cutix33Ryotsu:hopefull this was enjoyable for you so, Review please? LxD<strong>


End file.
